My Werewolf
by aragornsgirll
Summary: "I needed you!" She yelled, staring up at him with tears streaming down her face.  'I needed you and you weren't there!" He just stared, his hand trembling as he held onto her cheek tightly."You didn't save me.." She whispered weakly,broken. He roared.
1. Prologue

Okay guy's, this is my first ever Twilight story. I don't own Twilight, or any of the saga's.(Sadly, cause if I did I would be one of the riches women in the world!) Please be kind and review! This is gonna be really short, but don't worry it's just the Prologue. The actual chapters will be longer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Death. It's not exactly something you want to think about. Nor, is it a favorite topic to talk about. Except, it's always on our minds. We all have thought about it, once in a while. What's it like? How will it be? How will you end? When will it come…

Some people are afraid, others aren't. Which, I find impossible. Of course you're scared. You just don't want to admit it. Still, as much as we think about it, wonder even, death doesn't happen how you want it too. Take my death for an example, it didn't happen how I wanted it to, and it happened much to soon. Go figure.

How did I die, you ask? Well, it all started with a boy..

But not just any boy, a wolf. _Werewolf_ to be exact. His name was Paul, and he killed me.


	2. Drowning in you

Okay so I don't own anything of Twilight besides my own original character. This is an Paul/OC. He is not imprinted to Jacob's sister. Be kind and review! I have never before written a Twilight fanfic. So I would really appreciate the feedback to keep me motivated! Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Imprinting sucks.<em> Paul thought to himself, growling lowly as another image of Jarred and Kim's latest "_alone"_ time flashed through his mind.

He shook his head, pushing himself to run faster so he can hurry up and phase back. His breath came out in small puffs as he ran through the forest. Weaving in and out through the maze of lush forest. Running felt good. The feel of his massive paws on the ground, his nails digging into the dirt. His wolf loved it, _he_ loved it. It was absolute freedom. Another image flashed through his mind, this time of Leah. Oh _hell_ no!

_Keep your damn thoughts to yourself! _Paul shouted angrily, growling openly.

_Sorry Paul! _

_Maybe you should just get laid, at least then you won't have blue balls._

Paul snarled, turning sharply as he pounced on Leah jaws snapping ignoring the laugher coming from the other pack members. Leah let out a startled yelp as she fell on her back, before growling and kicking him off, throwing him over her and crashing into a tree. Paul hopped up quickly, his lip curling back showing his teeth as he snarled at her. Leah snarled back, snapping her jaws at Paul, before she launched.

_C'mon guys! Can't we all just get along? _Seth said as he let out a small whine, switching from paw to paw restlessly watching them fight. They all ignored him of course.

_Enough! _Sam barked as he phased, his alpha voice instantly bonding them. Paul and Leah both froze.

_Get off Paul._

Paul growled but obeyed, releasing Leah as he took a step back. Leah glared as she rolled off her back where Paul had he pinned standing upright again. Paul just huffed, shaking his huge wolf head rolling his eyes and taking off into the tree's again.

_Pay up Embry!_

_That shouldn't even count! Sam interrupted them!_

Paul ignored them again, slowing down his gait into a easy trot as he reached the outskirts of the woods to Emily's house. Paul lifted himself up onto his hind legs, phasing smoothly standing.

As nice as it is running, and turning himself over to his wolf, Paul liked the time to himself. Having to share his mind with eight other people can get kind of tiring. Especially since half the pack imprinted. Paul shook his head at the thought, his expression darkening. He couldn't understand the whole thing. Meeting your soul mate, your other half, the one person to complete you.

"Hah! More like being pussy whipped!" Paul said to himself. He will not imprint. Over his dead body. Paul liked being able to walk into a bar, pick his choice of the night, fuck 'em then leave 'em. That's the way it should be. No strings attached, with everyone happy.

Paul head snapped up quickly, his ears twitching as he heard a sharp, shrill scream. Paul took off running south, towards the cliffs. When another scream pierced the air, horror heavily laced with it, Paul phased in one quick movement. The shreds of his shorts going unnoticed. He instantly felt the pack stir, turning around from where they were and taking off in his direction.

_Do you think it's a attack? _Sam asked, as he kept running towards Paul. Leah and Jarrod flanking his sides. Leah, being faster easily passed them.

_No._ Paul answered, sniffing the air quickly. Inhaling salt and seaweed, but not smelling the disgustingly sweet smell of a Vampire.

Paul saw the clearing ahead of him, the waves crashing against the jagged rocks violently. Another scream sounded, but this time weaker than the first two. Paul growled and pushed himself faster. He burst through the clearing, skidding to a stop on the cliffs. Looking around wildly. A flash of black caught his eye from below, whipping his head around he looked down.

A girl was struggling against a burly man, her body in the water as the man held her by her throat. She was clawing at his hands, as she struggled to keep her head above the water.

He was drowning her! Paul realized quickly, growling loudly.

_Paul don't he can't se- _

He launched himself off the cliff falling gracefully into the water. Paul swam quickly the crash of the waves sounding like muted thunder above him. He had to get to her in time. The desperate need to save her, and the white hot rage he felt about the man hurting her made him swim harder. He didn't know why, but he knew if he failed it would kill him.

Jaylynn struggled desperately, the terror choking her. Well that, and the massive hand wrapped around her throat didn't help either.

"Somebody _Help!_" She screamed as loud as she can, before she was pushed under the water again. She wailed around, her hand reaching out of the water clawing at his face. She was running out of air. He lungs screamed for it, the burning feeling of it causing her survival instincts going haywire.

_I'm gonna die_. The realization hit her so quickly, her struggling weakend. The hand that was clawing at his face, stopped as her body went lax. Her eyes slowly closed just as she was suddenly yanked out of the water. She felt strong arms wrap around her, lifting her up bridal style as she was carried out of the water and placed gently onto the soft sand.

"Stay with me!" Paul shouted, shaking her. Paul looked her over, smoothing her wet hair away from her face. Paul quickly started pushing on her chest, performing CPR never taking his eyes off her. "C'mon! Open your eyes!" Paul grunted, before holding her nose and pressing his mouth to hers blowing air. "C'mon! Wake up! Wake up!" Paul shouted at her, breathing air into her again. He quickly sat her up as she jerked, coughing up water.

"You're okay, that's it." Paul shushed her, rubbing her back. He looked down at her, and froze when they locked eyes. Suddenly, everything faded away and all he can focus on was her face. Her beautiful face, as he felt his heart beat slow, matching hers.

Suddenly, nothing mattered besides this girl right her. He lived for her, she was the string holding him down to earth. This girl who he didn't even know the name to, was _his._

His soul mate, his other half, his imprint.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Thanks, butwhy are you naked?

If this was what heaven was like, I don't know why anyone would complain about dying. Was Jaylynns' first thought as her eyes fluttered open, only to stare at the hottest guy she has ever seen in her life. He had short cropped dark brown hair. His eyes were a beautiful pair of chocolate mocha,that seemed to cut right through her. He was tall. Like, really tall. At least 6'5. And muscular,_very_ muscular. He looks like he came straight out of a Calvin Cline magazine. He had big, broad shoulders and his chest was very defined with a solid eight pack. His arms had muscles, lots of them. He looked like a fallen angel carved out of stone. He was currently staring down at her with a mixture of shock, concern, and something else that Jaylynn couldn't quite decipher. It was almost as if it was lov-

"Are you alright?"

Jaylynn blinked. Holy hell he had a sexy voice! His voice was deep, with a sexy lazy drawl to it. It oozed confidence, and sex. Jaylynn opened her mouth, ready to respond only to start going into a coughing fit.

Pauls' concerned look intensified, furrowing his brows as he gently tucked a piece of her jet black hair away from her face, while lightly rubbing her back. Once Jaylynn finally got her coughing under control, she looked up at Paul and tried again to answer his question.

"I'm okay." Jaylynn croaked, wincing at the sound of her own voice. It sounded raspy and weak. It felt like she got the life choked out of her. Oh wait..She did!

Jaylynn's hands shot up to her throat. Letting out a slight hiss when she did. Paul eyes zeroed in on her hands. Slowly, he reached out and lowered her hands and growled, his hands starting to tremble. For on her throat, there was a giant, dark bruise. It was shaped like a handprint. He was furious."I'll kill him!" Paul snarled.

Jaylynn shot him a surprised look, her eyes wide. Did he just…growl? "What happened?" She asked, looking around. She was on the beach, which was a plus considering the last thing she remembered was being under the ocean. She looked over his shoulder, noticing the form of a big man sprawled out on the sand. He was knocked out cold. Her eyes flew back to Paul.

"Did you do that?" Paul glanced over his shoulder, looking at the man briefly before looking back at Jaylynn. "He was hurting you." He said lowly, dangerously.

Jaylynns' mouth dropped open, stunned. He did that? That was nuts! The guy had at least a hundred pounds on him!

"How did-I mean why would you-" Jaylyn stuttered. "It was you! You saved me!" Jaylynn finally blurted out. "You're the one who pulled me out of the water." Pauls' mouth twitched, letting out a small smirk. "I thought we established that already."

Jaylynn rolled her eyes "Yes I know, but _why" _She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "You don't even know me." She said softly. Paul frowned, reaching out and gently taking her chin between his thumb and turning her back to face him. He waited until her eyes hesitantly met his own before he answered. "Because you're mine." He said simply. Jaylynn eyes widen at his words. She looked at him in complete bewilderment at the possessiveness in his tone. She worked her jaw up and down, trying desperately to think of a response. She would have laughed if it wasn't the fact that he was dead serious. It didn't help that his words ignited a spark within her, her body responding to him with a power that left her breathless. So, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Why are you naked?"

Paul blinked at her for a moment, before, to her surprise, he threw his head back and laughed. Jaylynn startled giving him a look of disbelief.

"C'mon" Paul chuckled and before she could protest, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and lifted her up into his arms. Jaylynn gasped. Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where are we going?" She yelped, tightening her grip on his neck when he began to move.

"Home."

Jaylynn went stiff, hesitating. Logically she should fight her way out of his hold and scram. But she felt safe with him. A feeling that confused the hell out of her, she only met him. But, she couldn't help the feelings that he made her feel. How her body responded to his touch. She felt safe, and a sense of belonging. Something that she hasn't felt in a long time. She glanced up at him, only to stifle a started gasp to see his eyes looking back at hers.

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked her. Jaylynn looked at him, startled at the realization that they didn't even know each others names.

"Jaylynn." She answered softly. "My name is Jaylynn." Paul nodded, before looking forward again as he entered the forest.

"What's your name?" She timidly asked, peeking up at him from under her lashes. Cannon glanced back down at her. "Paul." He smiled. Jaylynn nodded, giving him a small nervous smile back. "Well, thank you Paul." Jaylynn relaxed, leaning her head tiredly against his chest. Paul gently squeezed her, pulling her closer to him. Tilting his head to the side and giving a small kiss on top of her head. "You're welcome."

Jaylynn closed her eyes and sighed. Falling asleep almost instantly wrapped around his warmth. Paul, her savior.


	4. Well, crap

**Thank you for all the support readers! Please Read and Review! **

* * *

><p>"So what happened then?" Sam, the alpha of the pack asked uncrossing his arms and leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. The whole pack was gathered in Paul's living room. After Paul brought Jaylynn home he called Sam to let him know that he found his mate and to fill him in on what happened after he phased out. Sam then immediately called the rest of the pack members. Pauls' <em>mate<em> was currently sleeping.

"I told you, and then I knocked him out."

Paul cast one last look over the sleeping women in his bed before he pushed himself off of the door ledge, nodding to Seth who was assigned as watch dog.

Seth grinned and waved back. His tail practically wagging. Paul chuckled slightly and closed the door. Sam sighed, running a hand over his shaved head. "What I want to know is why the dude was strangling her in the first place." Quil frowned leaning back into the couch, throwing his arm over the back. Paul growled low in his throat, his fist clenching. "That's a question I intend to find out!"

"Too bad you knocked him out. We could've asked him." Embry said dryly. When the room got quiet he looked up noticing that everyone was staring at him. "What?" Everyone kept staring. "It's the truth! " He said defensively. They all rolled their eyes. Paul fixed Embry with a glare before looking back to Sam. Embry mumbled something under his breath before turning his attention back to the conversation. Shooting a snickering Quil and glare of his own.

"Neither of them saw me in my wolf form." Paul said, noticing how Sam's shoulders seemed to relax. "That's good. Less we have to worry about." Sam said, everyone nodding their head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but am I the only one who doesn't think this is a bit suspicious?" Leah spoke out, raising her hand and stepping forward so that everyone can see her. Paul clenched his fist again, as he glared at Leah. "What's that suppose to mean!" Paul gritted out. Leah turned towards Paul, putting her hand on her hip. "It _means"_ Leah said slowly, as if she was talking to a toddler. "This chick shows up, smells like vamps, just happens to get strangled-"

"Leah.." Sam warned, as Pauls' growl got louder, putting a hand out in a calming gesture t. "And you just happen to be there to save the day?" Leah continued, ignoring Sam's warning.

"Yeah, like _that_ doesn't spell out trap." She scoffed, crossing her arms. Paul shot up out of his seat, stalking towards her. "You saying that my mate is blood sucker?" He shouted angrily, his voice nearly a snarl. His eyes flashing yellow. Sam shot out a hand to keep Cannon back while Quil put a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"No." Leah growled "I'm saying that she might be running with them!" Leah smirked, while Paul roared, trying to break free of Quil's hold. "Enough!" Sam barked, pushing a hand on Pauls chest while his other holds Leah back. "Chill out bro!" Quil pulls Cannon back, grunting slightly from the effort.

"She's my mate!" Paul growled furiously, struggling against Quil and Sam. Embry sits back, resting his hands behind his head, watching the show go down with a grin on his face. "Paul, calm down!" Sam snapped, turning around and snatching up Leah's arm he throws her down onto the opposite end of the couch. "You too!" He demanded, fixing her with a stern stare.

Leah huffed and crossed her arms, sitting back quietly. Sam turned his attention back to Paul, Quil finally managed to get him to sit down. He was still snarling at Leah. "Paul!" Sam barked with a little more force than necessary, both his and his wolf's protective instincts coming out. Paul snapped his head up to look at Sam. "Enough." Paul demanded, his alpha voice reinforcing the command. When Pauls' snarls turned into low growls, Sam continued.

"We do not doubt that she's your mate." Sam said looking at Paul. "Some of us-" Sam glances over at Leah " are simply just trying to make sure she's not in any danger to you."

Leah rolled her eyes but grudgingly nodded in agreement. "Well great!" Embry sat up and clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "When do we get to meet her?" He asked, looking around at everyone grinning.

And then, they all heard a scream.

"Well, crap."


	5. Everyone, meet Jaylynn

**Please be kind and tell me what's on your mind! R&R!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Jaylyn was aware of was the delicious warmth surrounding her and the soft cloud that she seemed to be laying in. She snuggle more into it. She smiled, sighing happily.<p>

"Are you awake?"

Jaylynn's eyes snapped open. Shooting up into a sitting position and smacking her head against something extremely hard. She winced, grabbing her head rubbing it slightly. She peaked open an eye, only to see a man doing the same thing. He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry I should've –

Jaylynn screamed. Loudly. Seth's face went blank, before it quickly turned into panic. "No, no, no- shh!" Seth waved frantically, reaching out his hand towards her. When that only seemed to freak her out more, he stopped. "Please stop!" Seth pleaded "I'm Luben, I'm a friend of Pau-"

The door banged open, flying almost completely off it's hinges and slamming into the wall behind it.

"Great." Seth moaned deflated, a second before he was lifted off the bed and shoved against the wall by his throat.

"What the hell did you do?" Paul snarled into his face, his eyes yellow. Seth stared up into Paul's eyes fearfully. Paul's wolf side was fuckin scary. "Nothing!" Seth exclaimed, choking slightly when Paul tightened his grip. "She was screaming!" Paul slammed Luben against the wall again. "That's not nothing!" Paul yelled, growling. Seth's eyes were just about to pop out of his head when a soft voice broke in.

"Paul?"

Instantly Cannon relaxed. The pack watched in amazement as Paul dropped Seth without a second thought and crossed over the room to Jaylynn. He hauled her to his chest, and burrowing his nose into her hair he inhaled deeply. "Are you okay?" He murmured, pulling away slightly to rest his giant palm on her cheek.

"Sure sure I'm fine!" Seth grumbled, pushing himself up. "Don't help me up or anything!" He said brushing himself off.

Jaylynn nodded, looking up into his eyes. "It wasn't his fault." She said in just above a whisper. "He startled me, that's all." Paul frowned, looking her over not convinced. Jaylynn smiled slightly, pushing him lightly on the chest to create some personal space between them. When he didn't budge she gave up and instead turned her gaze to the man who was with her before. But now that she was really looking at him, he really wasn't much of a man at all. Though he was tall and obviously strong he didn't look that much older than her. Nineteen at the most.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." She said softly, wringing her hands together nervously. "You startled me. I didn't know I wasn't alone."

Seth grinned at her, reaching over his head and rubbing the back of his neck blushing slightly. "It's okay. It was my fault." Seth dropped his hand. "Oh and uh.. sorry about hitting your head." He mumbled. "What happened to her head?" Paul snapped, snagging Jaylynn's wrist and spinning her around to face him so he can look her over again. Jaylynn sighed letting Paul fuss over her for a bit before pulling away from him gently.

"Nothing, I just hit it with his when I woke up." Jaylynn said, embarrassed. Embry snickered, but quickly sobered up when Paul growled at him.

It was then that Jaylynn realized that there was a more than just herself, Paul, and Seth in the room. Heat flooded to her face and she took a step back, holding onto as she hid behind him slightly.

Paul glanced down at Jaylynn, trying to stifle the insane amount of happiness he felt knowing that she was using him as her protector. A sign of trust that she unknowingly showing.

Paul looked back up at his pack. Emily nudged Sam into the gut hard, causing him to grunt doubling over slightly. Emily glared down at her. Emily gave him a pointed look, before nudging her head in Paul's direction. Sam looked between her and Paul confused. When Emily gave him another exaggerated pointed look, it dawned on him.

"Why don't we all go back into the living room, and we can meet Paul's mat-" Another nudge in his side was delivered by Emily. "Friend!" Sam coughed, rubbing his stomach slightly.

Emily nodded and following her husband, herded everyone out the door. With a little wave, Seth turned and walked out. Paul watched them leave until he looked down at Jaylynn. She was looking at the door bemused, glancing up at Paul. He smirked, before he put him arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. He grinned down at her, kissing her on the brow before ushering her out the door.

When they came into the living room everyone looked up from various places on the couch they were sitting on.

"Everyone meet Jaylynn." Paul said, pulling Jaylynn from his side so that she was visible.

Jaylynn shifted nervously, trying to use Paul's body as a shield as everyone turned their attention on her. She watched them cautiously as they all stood up. They were all massive. All the males we're muscular, though she noticed that Paul seemed to be the most in shape out off all of them. But they were in not shape or form out of shape. Paul was just the most muscular.

While she was studying them, the pack took that time to look her over. She was extremely pretty, and tiny. She looked to only be 5'2. She was skinny, more so then she should be. But you could see the outline of the curves that would be there once she had a few proper meals. Her hair was jet black that stopped just before her waist. Her crystal blues eyes were outlined by thick dark lashes, and her lips looked soft and plump.

Quil coughed slightly, before he walked toward Jaylynn with an outstretched hand. His eyes were warm and welcoming and he wore a gentle smile. "I'm Quil, nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Jaylynn said softly. She looked up when another walked up to her. He was the tall and lean. His hair was cut into an almost preppy short style, and his eyes shone with mischief. He slapped his hand down with hers, shaking it vigorously. "Hiya!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Embry!" He gave her a toothy grin. Jaylynn was sure her arm was going to fall off, when Embry was pushed aside by Seth. She started to sigh in relief, only to choke on it in surprise when Seth swept her off her feet in a giant, bone breaking hug. When he placed her back on her feet, she looked up at him dazed.

"I'm so happy that you're staying! I like you!" He grinned. She opened her mouth to reply when he was shoved aside by the female of the group. Jaylynn stood up straight, regarding the woman with the same suspicious caution that she was regarding her. Jaylynn though she was very pretty in a natural beauty type of way. She had board stiff long dark brown hair, with high cheekbones and deep red lips. Her eyes were a very light caramel. She, like the boys, was tall. Standing at about 5'll.

"I'm Leah." Leah said shortly before turning. Jaylynn took a startled step back when Sam stepped up to her. He was _massive._ Though Paul was the most muscular, this guy was the tallest. Seeming to be at least seven foot tall. He was intimidating, and he oozed power. You could clearly see that he was the leader. Though mean looking, when Jaylynn looked into his eyes all she saw was kindness. He smiled, and she felt herself responding to it.

"Hello Jaylynn." He said softly in his gravely voice, as though trying not to scare her. "I'm Sam." He reached out his paw, and when Jaylynn hesitantly put hers in, he gently shook it before releasing her. A girl a little bit taller than her came up to her next. Noticing the way Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her, Jaylynn guessed that this woman and him were in a relationship. Though she was very pretty, her face was marred. A giant scar running from her forehead, down to her eye. Jaylynn didn't even notice the scars, as soon as she smiled.

"Hello Jaylynn, I'm Emily." Emily reached out and pulled her in for a hug. Jaylynn stiffened, but then slowly returned it.

"It's nice to meet you." She said in just above a whisper, looking at Emily then diverting her attention to everyone else. "All of you." She finished with more confidence. Jaylynn looked up at Paul again when he snaked an arm around her and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"Well!" Embry exclaimed loudly, slapping his stomach. "I'm hungry, who's cooking?" He asked, looking to and fro. The group just rolled their eyes, but they smiled when they heard a small, shy giggle. Embry grinned bigger, winking at Jaylynn.

"I'd be more than happy to fix the lady something to eat." Quil said chuckled, smiling at Jaylynn.

"BLT's sound okay?" Quil asked, walking backwards towards Paul's.

"Extra bacon?" Jaylynn asked hopefully. Then she flushed because she sounded ungrateful. Quil grinned. "Won't be any trouble at all to slap a few more pieces on your sandwich."

Jaylynn smiled then, and the others watched in fascination as the young woman in front of them transformed from merely pretty to absolutely stunning.


	6. So she's staying?

Jaylynn watched with a mixture of disgust and amazement as she watched the group shove food into their mouths like it was the first meal they've had in days. She couldn't contain the grimace when she caught sight of Seth. He looked a little deranged with his cheeks puffed out and crumbs spilling from his lips. He caught her looking and smiled at her. .without swallowing his food first.

Jaylynn looked away, only for her gaze to be drawn to Leah. She didn't like her that much Jaylynn could tell. Though she wasn't exactly sure why she only just met her. But still, she saw the suspicion in her eyes whenever she looked at Jaylynn. She didn't trust her.

"You need to eat." Jaylynn was slightly startled from the soft murmur. She glanced sideways and up into Paul's eyes. He was frowning staring pointedly at her plate. Jaylynn glanced down as well. She really hasn't had that much she realized. She still had half of her BLT-with extra bacon- and potato salad that she had a total of four bites of. Jaylynn looked back up at Paul, lifting one shoulder and pushing the plate away from her slightly. "I'm not hungry." Paul gave her a disapproving frown and grabbed the plate, pushing it back in front of her. "You need to eat babe. You look like you haven't in a while." Jaylynn flushed, hoping that the others didn't hear. The truth was, she didn't know how long it was that she did have a proper meal. She just never had time and the money. Constantly on the run hoping that _he_ wouldn't find her. Jaylynn shook herself out from her thoughts, now was not the time to think about that.

"I'm fine. Really." She looked up at Paul. "Will my clothes be ready soon? I should get going." Paul surged to his feet and the room suddenly got deathly quiet. She eyed Paul a little nervously startled by his reaction. She risked a glance at the rest of the table. They were all tense, and Seth's expression darkened. Sam coughed uncomfortably placing his fork down on the table. "I don't think you should be going anywhere in this weather." Sam said firmly. Seth nodded his head in agreement enthusiastically. If Jaylynn wasn't so uncertain she would have smiled at the way the action made him look like a kid.

Jaylynn looked down at her hands and tried to control the shaking. Paul knelt beside the chair and cupped her chin in his large hand nudging it upward until her eyes met his. "You don't have to go anywhere, baby. You can stay right here. I'll take care of you." Though he voiced the offer in a gentle tone, she didn't miss the command. He wanted her to stay. Jaylynn was suddenly overcome with a feeling of want. She wanted to stay, almost like she needed too. She felt safe with Paul and as she looked into his eyes all she saw was sincerity.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She whispered. Paul leaned in more, their noses practically touching. "Yes" His eyes looked fierce and determined as he started into hers. "I do." He said firmly, without hesitation.

He didn't break eye-contact and either did she. They were both trapped, staring into the window of each others' soul. Both searching for the answer, that was so obviously in front of them. Slowly, she nodded. Paul's lips tilted giving her smirk that was both smug and triumphant before he swooped in and captured her lips with his. His kiss was demanding and overwhelmed her senses and made her feel powerless.

He pulled away resting his forehead on hers, letting her catch her breath. "I know you don't trust me but, will. You'll know soon that I would never do anything to hurt you. None of us will." He said before he pulled away from her and giving her one last kiss on the cheek he turned, grabbing her plate and putting it in front of her. He looked at Sam from over her head before he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Sam pushed himself away from the table and stood, following Paul out. No one said anything for a long moment, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…she's staying?"

Quil reached over and smacked Embry upside the head.

"Ow!"

Paul pushed open the door leading out to the back porch of his small house. He braced his hands on the railing, letting out a sigh as he hung his head. He turned his head as Sam stopped next to him leaning his back against the railing casually and crossing his arms. They didn't say anything; both listening to the hail hit the thin roof that covered the porch. "I can't let her leave." Paul finally broke the silence, staring out into the forest. A thick fog was hugging the giant trees; the hail was coming down so hard that you couldn't see beyond the ones separating Paul's backyard and the forest. It looked ominous the way it seemed to slink out and devour the grounds. Taking the grass and leaves hostage as the fog solidifies.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. Pushing himself up and turning so he's facing the forest, resting his elbows on the rail and leaning forward. "You're gonna have to tell her." Sam said. Sam glanced at Paul from the corner of his eye. He looked troubled. A foreign expression for Sam to see on his best man's face. Paul was always the hothead of the pack, the one who was quick to start a fight and to leave a girl at the first hint of feelings stronger than lust. He didn't give a shit about anything and anyone besides his pack. But now, Sam saw something else in him.

"I'll tell her in time. She's not ready for the truth." Sam blinked back to attention from his thoughts. Sam nodded in agreement standing upright. "She's feeling the emotions that come from a mate." Sam said "She's attracted to you in ways that she probably have never felt before. It confuses her. It probably scares her."

Paul sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know. If it's half as much as what I feel towards her, I would be scared too." Paul looked up at his Alpha, and Sam was startled to see the raw emotion in his eyes. "I'll never be able to let her go. Even if she did want to leave, I know I wouldn't let her." Paul's expression turned pained. "I think about leaving her, and I can't."

Sam put a hand on Paul's shoulder in reassurance. "That's normal. She's your mate. We don't love like others. When we love, we love forever." Sam said before he grinned. "Hell, I'm just surprised you found yours to begin with." Paul scowled and pushed him away from him in annoyance. "Shut up." Paul mumbled. Sam chuckled and slapped Paul on the shoulder again, getting ready to go back inside. "Seriously, don't sweat it. She's your mate, meaning she was meant for you and for you only." Sam shrugged. "You have nothing to worry about." Paul didn't look as convinced but nodded his head anyways. Paul pushed himself away from the railing and followed Sam inside. Sam was right. Jaylynn was his mate. She belonged to him wither she accepted it or not, she's _his_. And she's not going anywhere.

It was dark when Jaylynn woke up in the same heaven-like bed that she did earlier. She wouldn't be surprised if when she opened her eyes that she would see Seth staring down at her. So this time, she took caution waking up. Peeking an eye open and then the other when she didn't see Seth anywhere near her. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was completely alone, something that both relieved her and made her anxious. She spent the entire day with the boys and Paul. She got particularly close to Seth. He wouldn't leave her side then entire day, talking her ear off. She smiled to herself when she thought about Seth and the kid like quality that he regarded the world. He was sweet and funny. Though she could tell that his constant presence throughout the day annoyed Paul, Jaylynn was more than happy to listen to his hyperactive chatter.

Jaylynn sighed when her thoughts turned to Paul. Her knight in shining armor was a mystery to her. The entire day she was more than happy to stay by his side and his protective behavior. Whenever he felt the guys playing turned too rough, he would frown and pull her protectively to his side. More often than not, when he felt that Seth was getting too close to her, she would suddenly find herself on his lap with his arm curled around her hip. Jaylynn frowned thoughtfully, pulling her bottom lip with her teeth. The feelings he ignited within her confused the hell out of her. When she was around him, she felt complete. With a simple touch he made her heart racing and her hormones out of control. She flushed remember how she met him at the beach. It should be illegal for a man to look that good.

She looked over at the clock. Four in the morning? No wonder it was so dark and quiet. Everyone was asleep. It would be the perfect time to steal away. She couldn't stay here; she was endangering everyone by doing so. So why does it feel like her heart is breaking?

She carefully got off the bed, put on her shoes and walked quietly to the door. She poked her head out and looked around. So far, so good. She tiptoed down the hall, breathing a sigh of relief when she made it out the hallway only to freeze when she reached the living room. There were bodies everywhere on the living room floor. Everyone must have spent the night. There was no way that she would be able to go around them to the door that they were blocking without waking them.

_Maybe you should just stay?_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Seth whispered into her conscious.

_But it's dangerous. They could get hurt._ She argued with herself.

_But if you leave, you'll hurt him too._ The voice whispered back.

Jaylynn staggered back, shocked about the amount of pain the thought caused.

She felt tears build in her eyes so she closed them, turning away from the living room and into the kitchen. She placed her hand out and braced herself with the wall. What is _wrong_ with her? She's acting like a total pregnant woman with all of these emotions.

She exhaled composing herself a bit before she opened her eyes. She slowly stood up when they spotted something she missed before.

A backdoor.


	7. Going Somewhere?

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has fanned, read and commented my story! I feel so special to have you guys! This story was just a fleeting thought at first, and it's because of your support that I keep writing. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Jaylynn stared at it for a moment, indecisive on doing what's right and on what doing what her heart is telling her to do.<p>

She took measured steps to the door, her hand hovering above the handle. She lowered her hand to grasp it but stopped, pulling it back away.

_Stay._ The voice whispered again.

_I can't._

She grabbed the handle and turned it, walking out quickly before her nerve lost her. The door closed softly and she let out a sigh of relief. She had no idea where she is, or what direction she should even start at. She was asleep the whole way Paul carried her here, so she didn't have anything to go off of memory. She'd walk until she found the main road and another means of transportation.

She'd only taken her first couple of steps when -

"Going somewhere?"

She whirled in the direction the voice came from, only to see Paul and Sam standing there. They were both shirtless and held what looked like firewood in their arms. Her jaw worked up and down, trying to think of something to say. An excuse of some sort of why she was out here, but nothing came to mind. So she did the only think she could think of. Run.

She heard a set of curses behind her as she sped as quickly as she could off the porch and towards the forest. She hadn't gotten very far when a set of strong arms plucked off her feet.

She struggled a bit, twisting her body and kicking out her feet as the arms lifted her up. She met with a hard chest and found herself staring up at Paul.

"Damn it don't look at me like that," He ground out. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'd kill anyone who hurt you."

She paused momentarily at the complete possessiveness in his tone. "Let me go!" She begged. "I can't stay here!" She continued with her struggle against his hold.

"And where would you go?" Paul demanded. "You don't even know where you are!"

He had a point, but she can't stay _here._ She didn't understand what she was feeling, or the urgency of protecting him.

"I can't stay here." She whispered, dangerously close to tears. Paul stopped walking and stared down at her before he swooped down and captured her lips in a intense, heated kiss.

He swallowed her gasp of surprise and used it to push his tongue into her mouth and possessing hers. Tears flooded her eyes and she let out a moan of distress.

"Back off Paul." Sam said beside them. Paul pulled away from Jaylynn and looked down at her before hefting her higher in his arms and continued his way inside.

Jaylynn stopped her futile attempt of fighting him, and instead slumped against him. She looked up when light hit her eyes, only to see everyone was awake and looking up at their entrance. She had to look away when she caught Seth's' eyes. The look of sad betrayal bringing a fresh set of tears to her eyes. Paul stopped and put her down on the couch, stepping away from her and folding his arms.

"What were you thinking Jaylynn?" Paul demanded angrily. "That you would just slink away in the middle of the night and hope that we didn't notice?" He scoffed, shaking his head. He had to turn away from her, not wanting to scare her with the anger she would see in his eyes. The anger wasn't directed at her, more at whomever or _what_ever put that look of fear in her eyes.

Jaylynn sniffled, clasping her hands tightly together on her lap. "I'm sorry." She whispered, choking around the tightness of tears in her voice.

Paul sighed and turned crossing the room to her and grabbing her chin, bringing her eyes to look at his own.

"When will you understand that I won't hurt you?" He asked heatedly. "You're mine." He said lowly, possessively.

She jerked her chin away from him, giving him a slight glare. "Stop talking to me like I'm a possession" She snapped. Then she slumped, her small act of defiance leaving her. "Don't you understand I'm trying to protect you?"

Paul softened, and gently nudge her chin up to look at him again. When she did, he smoothed out her hair tucking a strand behind her ear. "What happened to you baby? Who put that fear in your eyes?"

Jaylynn eyes shimmered with tears, showing her vulnerability and for a moment Paul felt a sharp streak of panic make its way down his spine.

"He'll find me." Jaylynn protested, answering and avoiding his question at the same time.

"Who?" Seth questioned gently. Paul shot him a look, annoyed that he asked the question first. He turned his attention back to Jaylynn. Her lips set in firm line, refusing to anything more. Paul lips tilted, amused at her defiance. She may be timid but he could tell she was little spitfire. He heaved a tired sigh letting his hand drop.

"I know you feel the same way. I want you. I want you to stay here with me, belong to me." He said, looking at her as she avoided his gaze. "You want it too, don't you?"

Hesitantly she nodded. Paul grinned, feeling pathetically happy at that knowledge but smoothed out his features when she turned her troubled gaze to him.

She nervously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and Paul's gaze was drawn down to it. His eyes clouding with lust at the action.

"Does this mean you aren't going to let me leave?"

He chuckled. A low sound that sounded more predatory then it did amused. "If you're asking if you're a prisoner, the answer is no. If you're asking if I'm going to just let you walk out of here and out of my life, then answer is also no."

Jaylynn huffed, shaking her head in aggravation. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You don't even know me." She said in exasperation.

Paul shrugged. "I may not know everything about you, but I plan too." Jaylynn blinked at him. Okay, so she wasn't expecting that answer.

Paul let out another low chuckle at her expression, before he heaved another sigh and sat down next her. His large frame swallowing her as the couch dipped with his extra body weight.

"Look, I know this is hard to understand." He heard Embry snort somewhere behind him. "But all I'm asking is for a chance." He continued ignoring it. His attention was completely focused on Jaylynn as her expression turned thoughtful. He reached over and grabbed her hands, holding them in his own. She looked down at their entwined hands, of the significance of what he's offering. She tilted her chin up until she met his gaze again.

There was a challenge in his eyes, daring her to reach out and embrace what he was offering.

She closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath and letting it out shakily. "I can't." She whispered brokenly.

"But you want too!" Paul persisted. "Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because I can't!" She raised her voice in frustration.

"Because why!" Paul growled, his own voice raising.

"Because," She opened her eyes again, a tear escaping and sliding down her pale cheek.

"I'm betrothed." She choked.

* * *

><p><strong>:RR!**


	8. Betrothed?

**A/N: Okay! So I know I recently posted the chapter, but it had different names so I shall explain that to you! I have continued to write this story on a different site, but decided to not make it a Twilight Fanfic. I will explain the whole thing on a author's note next chapter. Sorry for the mix up! Thank you so much for all the readers that have reviewed and alerted! Keep it up! :D**

* * *

><p>Paul said nothing, frozen by the icy feeling of dread as it spread through his body. Betrothed? No. She can't be. She's <em>his.<em>

Paul let out a low growl, his face twisting into a vicious snarl. .

"Who is he!" Paul barked, his hands clenching into tight fists. Jaylynn flinched at his tone. She looked down, avoiding his gaze that was hot with anger.

"Wait. _Betrothed _or engaged?" Seth suddenly asked. Everyone looked at him, puzzled.

"What's it matter?" Paul growled, gritting his teeth. His body had a slight tremble as he tried to control his beast that was snarling and clawing to get free. To take Jaylynn here on the floor in front of everyone and show who exactly she belonged to. To posses her. Put his mark on her and claim her as his mate.

"Because, there's a big difference!" Seth drawled. The group exchanged looks with each other.

"There is?" They chorused incredulously.

Seth looked around at everyone's faces. Taking in all of the confused expressions, he sighed.

"Yes." He said in irritation. "Don't you know that's a dead practice?"

They all gave him blank stares.

Seth sighed, grumbling something to himself.

"So uh..what's the difference?" Embry asked curiously. Seth heaved a big sigh again before he turned his gaze to Jaylynn.

"The difference _is_," Seth said, drawing out the 'is' "Being _betrothed_ means it was already planned with Jaylynn having no say in the matter." Seth+ looked at Jaylynn for confirmation. When she gave a slight, hesitant nod he continued.

"Being _engaged_ means that someone asked her to marry them and she accepted." Seth said slowly, as if he was talking to a toddler.

Everyone blinked dumbly at Seth. Then realization dawned on them, and their mouths formed an 'o' shape.

Embry still looked at Seth in amazed shock. "When the hell did you become smart?" Seth glowered at him.

Paul looked at Jaylynn, hope lighting his eyes, relief overcoming him. If what Seth was said was true, then he still had a chance. This was something he could work with. There's no way in hell he was going to let someone else try and to take her away from him. Not after he just found her.

Jaylynn's gaze was still drawn to Seth seeming to be in shock.

"How old are you?" Seth asked her abruptly. Jaylynn's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting the question. Then she blushed, breaking eye contact and staring down at her hands.

She mumbled something. Paul's furrowed his brows, looking over to Seth to see if he caught that. He didn't so he asked again. "Pardon?"

Jaylynn mumbled something unintelligible causing everyone to learn forward to hear her. Even with their super hearing they couldn't understand her.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"17!" She burst out, her face the color of a tomato. Everyone drew back in shock. Say WHAT!

Embry shot an amused look at Paul, snickering. "Way to be a cradle robber!"

"Shut up Embry!" The grouped yelled at him. Jaylynn settling on a glare, her face still flushed. Embry threw up his hands. "What!" He exclaimed. "It's true!"

Paul didn't say anything, just stared at Jaylynn in bewilderment. There's no way that's possible. Sure, she looked young but _that_ young?

Jaylynn shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She glanced up Paul nervously, biting her lip. She cleared her throat. "How old are you?" She asked softly.

She was sort of irritated at herself. First of all she allowed herself to let a random stranger to take her to his house, without knowing his name or where exactly he lives and now she doesn't even know his age. Talk about stupid. She must have missed the whole "never talk to strangers" lecture that parents give their children since before they could talk.

Paul smirked arrogantly at her. And though that annoyed her she couldn't help but notice that it made him all the more handsome. "I'm twenty-three." He grinned, showing his teeth when Jaylynn's eyes widen.

"Twenty-thre.." She trailed off, looking at him bewildered. "But, you don't look that much older than I am!" She said faintly. Paul chuckled, at her expression. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap as he does. She sat there dumbly, before she shot her gaze at Seth. "How old are you?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck, coughing uncomfortably. "I'll be turning 19 soon" He said sheepishly. Then he grinned, perking up suddenly. "Hey! That mean's well go to school together!"

Paul frowned. "I totally forgot about school. " He turned his attention to her. "What grade are you in anyways?" Jaylynn shifted on Paul's lap again, wringing her hands together. "Well here's the thing," She bit her lip, looking away from their inquiring eyes.

"I never actually..went to school."

"What!" Paul gaped at her. Didn't go to school? How was that even possible. Jaylynn shifted nervously in his lap. Paul narrowed his eyes at her. There was only one reason he could think of as to why she didn't go to school.

"He wouldn't let you."

Jaylynn eyes flew up to meet Paul's, shocked that he was able to piece that together so quickly. His expression was dark, fury darkening his eyes. She still wasn't use to how protective he was of her and his short temper. He was able to switch emotions so quickly it was difficult to keep up. He was a short fuse, a hot head, dangerous.

Jaylynn swallowed nervously and nodded her head. She jumped when a ferocious growl erupted deep within his chest, his hold on her hip tightening to the point of pain.

"Can we get back to the whole 'betrothed' part?" Quil asked, speaking for the first time that night.

Paul was still growling but answered Quil. "There is no betrothed." Jaylynn suppressed a shiver when his eyes cut to hers.

There was a dangerous glint to them. It was full of possessive fury, a wild animalistic look. "You're mine. You'll always be mine. The only person you'll be marrying is me." Paul promised her quietly. She knew that he was promising her by the fact that he never took his gaze away from hers as he said it. His voice was like silk laced with steel. He was serious. It should scare her, but it didn't.

Paul's proclamation caused the room to go silent once again. The tension was so thick that could cut it with a knife.

"Well, duh." Embry said, rolling his eyes. "But what are going to do about it in the meantime?"

_Good question._ Paul thought before he lifted his shoulders in a noncommittal shrug. "Does it matter?" He asked taking his eyes away from Jaylynn's so he could look up at Embry with a raised eyebrow. Embry's mouth dropped open his face going blank before he snapped it shut. "Guess not." He said dryly.

Paul smirked before he suddenly stood, Jaylynn still in his arms. She let out a surprised squeak and wrapped her hand around his neck. With out looking down at her or at the group he turned his back on them and headed towards his bedroom.

"Okay, bye!" came Embry sarcastic reply before Paul shut the door. He set her down on the bed and took a step back without saying anything to her he turned toward the adjoining bathroom, leaving Jaylynn to stare at his back incredulously. _What the hell was that?_

...

Later in the morning (at an actual decent time to be awake) Jaylynn woke with a heavy weight holding her around her waist. She looked down, her gaze fallowing the muscular arm to Paul's sleeping face. Even if his sleep he looked a force to be reckon with. His strong jaw closed and his eyes brow slightly drawn together. She laid there for a while, taking in everything about him and thinking of the situation she was currently in. She wasn't stupid enough and try to run away again. He made it abundantly clear that he wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

_Not that you mind very much._

Jaylynn's features twisted into a scowl at what the Seth-like voice said smugly.

"Shut up." She grumbled to herself before she sighed. Okay, so she did want to stay. She couldn't help it. It was like her soul was bound to Paul. Though she knew close to nothing about him, she knew deep down inside her soul that's he belonged with him. The least she could do for herself- and Paul- is to stop fighting it. At least for a little while, and try to give it a chance.

_Whatever 'it' is._ Jaylynn thought to herself before she tried to slowly get out of Paul's embrace. His hold tightened on her, pulling him closer to his body. She stilled, an amused and irritated sigh escaping her.

Even in his sleep he was possessive. She tried again to get slide out of his arm, giving up when she got the same result. She glowered down at him angrily.

_Fine then._

A loud slap sounded, a cry of pain quickly following it.

Paul jerked awake, his gaze landing on Jaylynn who was shaking out her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked dumbly. Jaylynn shot him a infuriated look. "No!" She snapped, crawling out of bed. Paul sat up, following her with his eyes flabbergasted. "What happened?" He asked again, clearly confused when she gave him another look.

"You!" She snapped again, glaring at him. "I had to get up, and you wouldn't let me!"

"Okay.." He drawled out slowly, still confused. Jaylynn's lips thinned, waving her hand angrily in his face. "You wouldn't wake up so I hit you and it hurt my hand." She pulled her hand back, blowing on it trying to relieve the sting.

Paul's face was blank for a moment before his lips tilted in his amused smirk. "You hit me?" He asked in amusement. Jaylynn scowled at him, not amused. "Yes." She said snippily, tilting her chin up. "What the hell are you made of anyways?" She grumbled, shaking out her hand again.

Paul burst out into laughter. He couldn't help it, it was just so damn funny. If she only knew what he was, not made out of. The thought made him laugh harder. Jaylynn glared furiously at him, huffing she stalked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She could still hear Paul's laughter through the door.

Dick.

...

The next few days was spent with Jaylynn hanging out with Paul and the gang. She and Seth have grown especially close, the same with Quil.

Embry was still a riot to her. He would often be the one quick to make her laugh and smile, especially with his pranks. Her favorite was when he took a pair of Paul's boxers and dyed them pink. It was nearly an hour before Sam put a stop to Paul chasing Embry around the yard. Sam only did it when Paul actually caught Embry, Jaylynn was sure.

As for her and Paul, she was becoming more and more use to his protective, possessive tendencies. Where ever she was, he wasn't a more than a step behind. He was like her constant shadow, always there looking. She didn't mind much; in fact whenever she wasn't around him she didn't feel right. Like a part of her was missing. She was growing more comfortable being with him and a part of his life.

She was still hesitant, still unsure of her feeling for him. She didn't understand how she could feel this strongly about someone she just met. But she stopped fighting them, for the most part. He didn't push her though, seemed content with just letting her go at her own pace as long as it included him. He was patient when it came to her and how she responded to their relationship.

He wasn't a saint though.

He won't wait forever.

He will make her his.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>:RR!**


	9. AN explaining the name mix up!

To my Readers,

As you probably(most likely) noticed that when I posted this chapter the first time, the characters had different names. I shall explain that to you! I started writing this story as a Twilight Fanfic with a Paul/OC. However, I found this different site called Wattpad that is like but it does not include ONLY fanfiction. I decided to write on there as well. But since I originally wrote this story as a Paul/OC I didn't want to abandon you faithful readers.

So I decided to write both, but as for Wattpad to make it a **_NONfanfiction_**. Now, most of the chapters will be the same, but I have slight different plots for each one. For example, this story will have Twilight curve related balls( weird way to put it,I know) as for the story on Wattpad I might take a different approach. I'm sorry for the mix up. Rest assured I was **_NOT copywriting this story_**. The characters on this story is my own **_EXCEPT_** when I'm posting it on Fanfiction, then those characters are **_Stephanie Myers_**. If you would like to check out the site, I will post the link down below. Also, there will be a link to my profile on Wattpad. My screen name is not aragornsgirll on there My screen name on that site is "iheartbrownies". Once again, I'm super sorry about the mix up. I have reposted the chapter CORRECTLY. Sorry again!

Ps. In case the link below does not show up, I will also be posting it on my aragornsgirll profile.

Link to the webite wattpad:

.com

Link to my profile on wattpad:

.com/user/iheartbrownies


End file.
